


Hit and Run

by TaraTyler



Series: Trimberly Shots [7]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: based off of the song by Hayley Kiyoko





	Hit and Run

Trini sat at the bar nursing her drink and rolling the glass between her hands as she surveyed the crowd. The lights were low, leaving the room feeling mellow and almost sleepy. Every once in a while the small spotlights would come on the stage and some small-town little-known would appear and sing. They actually were pretty great and Trini enjoyed listening and watching. 

On the stage currently was a young woman about Trini’s age, with shoulder-length feathered black hair wearing a black dress with hot pink stitching on it. Her voice was low and sultry, enjoying the way the music washed over her. Trini turned on her stool to watch, noting that her own clothes were still incredibly rumpled from her day. It wasn’t as though she had dressed to impress. Though, now that she was there and looking at Kimberly Anne Hart from her place at the bar, she was wishing a bit that she had cleaned up.

Despite how she felt sorely underdressed, Kim met Trini’s eyes and held her gaze. It was a heavy look. Kim had come to sing on more than one occasion. This was the reason Trini had begun to frequent this particular dinky little piano bar. She offered her a gentle and somewhat hesitant smile in return. When the set finished, Kim disappeared back-stage and Trini assumed she left.She was very surprised to see the other young woman come to the bar and take a seat beside of Trini.

She could see now that Kim wore a pair of Converse sneakers much like Trini’s and grinned happily at Trini. “Are you ready to get out of here?” Kim asked, her eyes sparkling mischievously

“You don’t even know who I am really, do you?” Trini asked though she was more than a little intrigued by the prospect of following along. “Why would you want to bring _me_ along?”

“I’ve seen you around enough and I am a pretty very… good judge of character. It’ll be fun. I’m Kimberly Hart.” the pretty girl extended her hand and they shook. “Now, would you like to come along.”

“I’m Trini.” she replied and accepted the hand offered to her. Kim pulled her along and Trini found herself having to take the stairs two and three at a time. She wasn't tall but Trini was still quite shorter than Kim.

Trini followed and Kim led her up the stairs and out onto the street. Now that they were no longer running, Kim very purposefully tucked Trini’s arm into her own and continued to lead on. The smaller woman’s heart raced in her chest with expectations and nervousness. She had no idea of where they were going or of what they would be doing when they got there. Trini knew that she was very excited to find out.

“Here we are.” Kim gestured to a well-lit restaurant-styled club. She skipped up the steps and held the door open with a gallant half bow. “After you, milady.”

Trini entered and accepted Kim’s arm again and they skipped up yet another set of stairs. Trini had to wonder at the boundless amount of energy that Kim with the beautiful hair and the beautiful voice seemed to have. There was something magnetic about her. Trini was perplexed, enamored, and completely taken in. She wanted the night to last forever. 

Kim swept her into a warmly lit room; decorated with bright little twinkle lights and a bar to one side, a dance floor in the middle surrounded by seating. The taller girl paid their cover and for a drink each before guiding Trini to the dancefloor. Kim spun Trini around the floor, even lifting her all of the ways up a few times. Trini and Kim only stopped dancing once to finish their drinks, having a snack at one of the little tables.

Trini watched Kim carefully; the other speaking rapidly while wearing a wry grin, leaning forward as though she was always ready to move, and tapping her polka-dotted converse to the beat of the music.

“I like that girl’s bowtie. I like it a lot.” Trini pointed out when Kim stopped to breathe. Personally, she was a girl of few words, though she found herself enjoying listening to Kim. When Kim got up to move on again, Trini followed once more.

The two women didn’t part until nearly four in the morning, pulling three more hit and runs on other venues for their impromptu date. Trini’s personal favorites were the quiet all night diner, and the ice cream parlor they went to next. She fell asleep quickly after finding her way home, thinking back on what she considered to be a wonderful night. Trini was excited to see Kim again and to possibly invite her on a more typical date. She was thinking of something along the lines of dinner and a movie.

The next time Trini visited the piano bar, she had made sure to dress a little more nicely, in a deep yellow button-up shirt tucked into her nicest pair of jeans. When she sat down at the bar, the bartender got her attention once he found a moment. Trini instinctively disliking him on merit of his man-bun. He put a small brown paper wrapped box in front of her. It was tied with a simple twine bow.

“This was left with me for you by Ms.Hart. She said for you to visit her in the green room after her set. You don’t have to though. Only if you would want to.” Trini grinned back at him as he spoke. Her smile growing more wide with each word.

“Thank you. I’ll do that.” she opened the box with a meticulous kind of careful hand to reveal the same bow tie she had pointed out the night before. Trini gasped and giggled a bit more. She turned it around and over in her hands. Trini suspected that it might have even been the exact same one. She wondered if Kim had ripped it off of the girl’s neck. It was kind of romantic.


End file.
